ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Morgg
Morgg is the main villain of the episode ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage. Appearance Morgg's skin is of an olive green color. He has defined cheekbones and a rather sizable head lacking any hair or equivalent. Protruding from either temple are white horns angled away from Morgg's face, in addition to a pentagonal spot on his forehead and goatee-like jut from his chin of the same material. His eyes lack irises, presenting only pitch black sclerae and red pupils. As the warden, he is only ever seen wearing a high-collared, blue uniform bearing a star carved out of an overturned golden pyramid revealing a black circle behind it. Personality Morgg seems to be pretty strict. He fears no one when the prisoners have their collars on. Only when the collars come off does he shows a lot of fear towards everyone. He fears the Plumbers even more than the prisoners, knowing well what would happen if they discovered his criminal activities. History Background Morgg is an overly ambitious character who began as a simple guard for the Null Void's Incarcecon who held a disdain for Kwarrel due to his reforming/calming, mentoring role he had for the other prisoners. He discovered Kwarrel's tunnel a few months before he could have used it. In the tunnel, he discovered blue crystals which had hallucinogenic, psychosis inducing effects on whomever inhales a dust variant, making the crystal the intergalactic equivalent of LSD, PCP, or similar drugs on Earth. He used this "dream dust" to cause the prisoners to riot and take initiative on his ambitions. He caught Kwarrel, who used the riot to cover the escaping of him and Kevin. He pointed his weapon at Kevin, but thanks to Kwarrel, the boy was able to escape. Morgg gained the upper hand long enough to use his blaster on Kwarrel, and managed to kill him. This later spurs Kevin's revenge when he is driven insane by absorbing the DNA from the Ultimatrix. Ultimate Alien After the riot, sometime between the 6 years, Morgg managed to become the warden of Incarcecon, replacing all of the sentient guards with robots to keep the hallucinogenic crystals his own secret, and turning the prison into a labor camp. He used the prisoners to mine his hallucinogen, allowing him to become an Intergalactic Drug Dealer. However, Kevin returns voluntarily as a prisoner and attempts to kill Morgg. However, his attempt was averted by Gwen Tennyson's magic. Because of what was going on at the prison and him trafficking drugs, Morgg was presumably handed over to the Plumbers to be tried for the crimes of prison slave labor, drug trafficking and denying prisoners their rights. Powers and Abilities Morgg seems to be quite strong, as he was able to hold his own against Kwarrel. Morgg could summon his robot guards and instruct them to do what he wanted while he was the warden of Incarcecon. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' (first appearance) Trivia *Morgg does not seem to fear any type of threat he gets. *Morgg acts quite disrespectfully to both Ben and Gwen. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Males Category:Arrested Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien